libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tengu
Though most tengus resemble crows, there exist different subspecies with similarities to various types of other birds both great and small. New Subraces The following alternate tengus still count as tengu for the purposes of taking alternate racial traits, choosing favored class bonuses, and meeting prerequisites and requirements. Bearded Vulture On the seas, tengus are said to absorb misfortune, allowing a ship’s crew to remain safe from the worst of bad luck. It’s possible that this legend came from the bearded vulture tengu, a variant with a regal demeanor, ornate plumage, and naturally good luck. * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: '''Bearded vulture tengus are social and regal creatures with a natural instinct for leadership. However, their bodies are weaker than others of their size. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Luck of Kings (Ex): '''Bearded vulture tengus gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws and a +2 racial bonus to their AC. These bonuses increase by +1 during surprise rounds and while a bearded vulture tengu is flat-footed. This racial trait replaces sneaky, swordtrained and gifted linguist. '''Cassowary The brightly-colored cassowary tengu is a particularly rare variant that hails from rainforest regions. They possess cruel claws and the strength to use them with murderous efficiency, but tend to be shy and fearful unless provoked. * +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, –2 Wisdom: '''Cassowary tengus are strong and fast, but they are not nearly as observant as normal tengu, and they’re easily startled. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Cruel Talons (Ex): '''Cassowary tengus have two primary talon attacks on their feet that deal 1d4 points of damage and have a critical range of 18-20/ x2. This racial trait replaces gifted linguist and swordtrained. * '''Fearsome Charge (Ex): '''Whenever a cassowary tengu moves more than its base speed and makes a melee attack in the same round, they can make an Intimidate check to demoralize the target of their attack as a free action, before they strike. They can only demoralize a given creature in this way once per round. This racial trait replaces sneaky. '''Dodo Thought extinct for thousands of years, strange accidents of magic or advances in mad science could potentially result in the revival of the long-dead race. Fate, however, seems determined to keep them dead—and even if this could happen, they would retain one foot in the grave. * +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma, –4 Wisdom: '''Dodo tengu are curious and adorable, but painfully naive. This replaces the tengu’s normal ability score modifiers. * '''Extinct: '''Dodo tengu are humanoids with the tengu and graveblood subtypes. This replaces the tengu’s normal type and subtypes. * '''Inquisitive: '''Dodo tengu gain a +4 bonus on initiative checks, for some reason. This racial trait replaces sneaky. '''Emu These massive tengu tower over their brethren, but despite their imposing presence are better known for their highly sociable nature and relentless curiosity. They tend to wander the deserts as large nomadic tribes, always happy to trade with the strangers whose paths they cross. Some, however, are lured away by the curiosities promised by outsiders. * +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, –2 Wisdom: '''Emu tengu are imposing and curious - and that’s one of their most exploitable aspects. * '''Powerful Build (Ex): '''The physical stature of emu tengu lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever an emu tengu is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the emu tengu is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to them. An emu tengu is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect them. An emu tengu can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. This racial trait replaces swordtrained and gifted linguist. * '''Sprinter (Ex): '''Emu tengu have a base land speed of 40 feet, and gain Run as a bonus feat at 1st level. This racial trait alters the tengu’s normal speed, and replaces sneaky. '''Hummingbird Hummingbird tengu are small and flighty creatures, possessing vast reserves of energy and a natural speed far faster than their size would indicate. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, –2 Strength: '''Hummingbird tengus move and think quickly, but their size causes their physical strength to be lacking.This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Small: '''Hummingbird tengus are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s size. * '''Fast Speed: '''Hummingbird tengus have a base land speed of 40 feet. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s speed and both the sneaky and natural weapon racial traits. If a hummingbird tengu gains a fly speed, that speed is increased by 10 feet. '''Kakapo Bearing strong similarities to the ground dwelling owl parrot, kakapo tengu are a variant that hails from dense forest regions where flight is less useful. Much like their namesake, kakapo tengu are adapted well for climbing, and find themselves at ease during both night and day. * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –2 Wisdom: '''Kakapo tengus are sturdy, and far stronger than their size would imply, but they are intensely curious and not very perceptive. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Small: '''Kakapo tengus are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s size. * '''Slow Speed: '''Kakapo tengus have a base land speed of 20 feet. They also have a climb speed of 20 feet and thus gain a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s speed and the gifted linguist racial trait. * '''Darkvision (Ex): '''Kakapo tengus see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. This racial trait replaces low-light vision. * '''Natural Weapon (Ex): '''A kakapo tengu’s bite attack deals 1d4 points of damage for a Small creature. This racial trait alters natural weapon. '''Ostrich Like the cassowary tengus, ostrich tengus are strong, fast, and dangerous. However, where the cassowaries are shy and skittish, ostrich tengus are born fighters, naturally sensing the strength of others and knowing how to bring their deadly talents to bear effectively. * +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, –2 Intelligence: '''Ostrich tengus are incredibly strong and perceptive, but not as smart as other tengu. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Brutal Kicks (Ex): '''Ostrich tengus gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat at 1st level, and deal piercing and bludgeoning damage with their unarmed strikes. Ostrich tengus may treat their unarmed strikes as two-handed weapons for the purposes of feats, abilities, and damage. This racial trait replaces gifted linguist and swordtrained. * '''Warrior’s Instinct (Ex): '''Ostrich tengus gain a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces sneaky. '''Pigeon Though some consider the more peacefully-inclined pigeon tengus to be weak, a nuisance, or inferior, this highly social variant is intelligent and compassionate. Pidgeon tengus tend to live as groups in large towns and cities, and rarely adventure on their own. * +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength: '''Pigeon tengus are clever and community-minded, but not particularly strong. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Small: '''Pigeon tengus are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s size. * '''Slow Speed: '''Pigeon tengus have a base land speed of 20 feet. * '''Birds of a Feather (Ex): '''Pigeon tengus gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Knowledge (local) checks. This racial trait replaces sneaky. * '''Flock Together (Ex): '''Pigeon tengus gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls against creatures flanked by their allies (including creatures they themselves are flanking). This stacks with the normal bonus from flanking. Whenever a pigeon tengu uses the aid another action, they add an additional +2 to the bonus they grant their ally. This racial trait replaces natural weapon and swordtrained. '''Potoo What. God. No, this is a terrible idea. Why would you PLAY that thing? It looks like a goddamn muppet. * +2 Wisdom, +2 Dexterity , –4 Charisma: '''This is ridiculous. It looks so stupid. This replaces the tengu’s normal ability score modifiers. * '''WHY ARE ITS EYES SO BIG: '''Potoo tengu gain a +4 racial bonus on sight-based Perception checks, and a +2 racial bonus on all other Perception checks. This racial trait replaces sneaky. * '''Oh My God It Sounds Just As Dumb: '''Potoo tengu gain a +2 bonus on Bluff or Diplomacy checks to convince another creature they are harmless, but suffer a –2 penalty to Diplomacy checks in grave circumstances (determined by the GM) and Intimidate checks. * '''Is That Really All It Does: '''Potoo tengu gain a +4 racial bonus on Disguise checks to impersonate a log, and may make a disguise check to impersonate a log as an immediate action. This racial trait replaces swordtrained. '''Shoebill More solitary than most tengu, shoebill tengu tend to strike out on their own upon reaching adulthood. Surprisingly, their antisocial nature is what leads to many of them becoming adventurers - their need for space and a territory that is theirs alone can lead them on vast quests across wilderness, even joining with others in their search. These bonds can be long-lasting, even if they’d much rather send a letter than meet in person. * +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, –2 Charisma: '''Shoebill tengu are fast-striking ambush hunters and are powerfully built, but are very antisocial. This replaces the tengu’s normal ability score modifiers. * '''Slow and Steady: '''Shoebill tengu have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. This replaces the tengu’s normal speed. * '''Unsettling Stare: '''Shoebill tengu never take a penalty on Intimidate checks for failing to Intimidate a creature. This racial trait replaces gifted linguist. * '''Wader: '''Shoebill tengu are used to walking waistdeep in water, and few other hazards can slow them either. They ignore difficult terrain. This racial trait replaces swordtrained. '''Swan The beautiful swan tengus temper their elegant appearance with a natural belligerence and physical power that gives them a dangerous reputation in many circles. They are equally at home on land and in the water, and often find work on ships and boats. * '''+2 Strength, +2 Charisma, –2 Intelligence: '''Swan tengu are intimidating and have a natural strength that makes them terrors on the battlefield, but are not the brightest of birds, and tend towards brute force methods more often than not. This racial trait replaces the normal tengu’s racial ability modifiers. * '''Slow Speed: '''Swan tengu have a base land speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. They also have a swim speed of 20 feet, and thus gain a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. * '''Territorial Presence (Ex): '''Swan tengu gain a +2 bonus on Intimidate and Perception checks. This racial trait replaces sneaky.